objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Big Prize Episode 3
(Annoucer sunbathes in Mallorca) Annoucer: Life is beautiful. (Annoucer has his own helper) MePhone 4: Annoucer! We have to get back to the show! Annoucer: I have no intention after what happened to me there. There are some morons there! MePhone 4: You'll get $ 5,000,000 for your return. Annoucer: Buy tickets. (Annoucer and MePhone 4 return to the show) Annoucer: I'm back! Everyone: Great ... (Sarcasm) Annoucer: I see you are happy. It's nice. And now it's time for the task, but first the breakfast that will cook you all the well-known Chef's cuisine. (In the canteen) Golf Ball: Oh my God! Is this food at all? It probably has 0% nutrients. Chef of the kitchen: Eat and do not waste it! Golf Ball: Sam eat as good! (Chef's eyes were red and he started to smoke from his ears) Golf Ball: Relax, I'm eating !! (Golf Ball is vomiting) Tennis Ball: What's wrong with you? Golf Ball: Do not ask ... TV: Where is Match? (In Reds) Crayons: Where is Pencil? (Pencil does not know where the canteen is and Match did not wake up) Pencil: Where is the canteen? MePhone 4: There ... Pencil: Oh. Annoucer: Collection! Today you will compete in three different disciplines. Golf Ball: Interesting in which disciplines. Annoucer: First team in tobogganing, then you will choose one of the team in the skeleton, and finally four in bobsleigh. Gelatin: I'm on skeleton! Crayons: That's and I'll go sledging in two. Pencil: I'm two in sledging. (Blues) Match: Me on skeleton and two in sledge. Golf Ball: Maybe I will go on two sleds. Annoucer: You have representatives, ok. Time for the first discipline, or sledge. (On the track) Annoucer: First, the Reds. Crayons: Apple, you must give us a good start. Apple: OK. Annoucer: Start! Reds: You're going !!!!! (Gelatin arrives at the start) Apple: How fast it goes! (Apple hits the button that allows Gelatin to start) Pencil and Crayons: You give !!! Gelatin: Easy as butter, but bends are difficult. Oooo ... bend, but some sharp. I think I'll roll over. Is! I did not fall out. Another turn. Even sharper ?! Oooooo! A bit to the side I would have fallen over. End!!! (Gelatin hits the button) (Pencil and Crayons move off the runway) Pencil: Do not lift me! Crayons: You do not know jokes? Pencil: No, I do not know. Annoucer: Red Slide 2: 23: 635. Pencil: If it were not for Crayons, we would have faster time. Crayons: Will you live like this? Pencil: Yes, I will! Annoucer: Now Blue. Tennis Ball: Now you have to start well. Golf Ball: You can handle it! Match: Do not get it! (Tennis Ball starts) Tennis Ball: Hmmm ... Somehow it's going so slowly, especially in curves. Or maybe I am so heavy? Just hit the button. (TV starts) TV: Fast ... Adrenaline like mushrooms in the previous task. (TV hits the button, Golf Ball and Match start) Annoucer: Blue Time: 2: 22: 765. Blue 1: 0. Skeleton now! (Gelatin at the start) Gelatin: Why do you have to bend down to speed up this sledge? Annoucer: Start! Gelatin: Why do I run after this ice? I think I've been fast. Hop! Again this tour? Seriously... Annoucer: 0: 34: 231 Gelatin: Quick! (Match is on the start) Match: Can I push or kick those sleds? Annoucer: No! START! (No comment) Annoucer: 0: 35: 164 Match: Ehhh ... Annoucer: And finally bobsleigh. The decisive competition. Reds! Pencil: Apple, will you be a driver? Apple: No. Pencil: And you Gelatin? Gelatin: Yes! Annoucer: The driver may be the one who did not go in the skeleton. Gelatin: Seriously ?! Pencil: Ehhh ... Crayons? Crayons: Yes! Annoucer: Start! (Reds are starting) Crayons: I do not know how to deal with it! Pencil: NOW YOU SAY ?! Gelatin: I think you fell down. (The Reds are overturning) Annoucer: The Reds do not finish the race. For Blue, it's like a shot at an empty goal. (Blue Jechali and finished after 10 minutes, but finished the race) Annoucer: 2: 1 for Heavenly. Reds, you're going to the eliminations. (Canteen) Apple: Pencil! Pencil: What? Apple: Come on! We have to talk. Pencil: What do you want? Apple: We have to eliminate Crayons. Pencil: You do not have to tell me. It's an imbecile. And Gelatin? Apple: Gelatin! Gelatin: What? Apple: Come on! Gelatin: Well, what? Apple: Who do you vote for? Gelatin: On Crayons. Apple: That's good. (Elimination) Annoucer: Well, I have counted your votes and ... I will not keep you in suspense, but Crayons is eliminated. Crayons: What ?! Pencil: Are you still surprised? We lost because of you. Crayons: Oh no no no ... I'm not going anywhere. Annoucer: I have a laser teleporter. Crayons: Ehhh ...